


Might be a Way

by Sociopathbrony



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic), The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociopathbrony/pseuds/Sociopathbrony
Summary: While in England, Agatha makes a trip to the Great Exhibition, a yearly exhibition of arcane sciences to the skeptical and wary public of London run by the Society of Arcane Science itself. She comes across some interesting people with some interesting experiments.





	Might be a Way

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of the prompts for: crossover, with the glass scientists webcomic  
> I've never done a cross over and tend to avoid writing cannon characters for fear of getting them wrong so feed back would be lovely! I hope you enjoy it.

Agatha had gone out scrounging for any shop or guild about London who might even have the slightest idea about the time lock. The streets were busy as usual but as she got to the more sciency district the crowds got exponentially harder to move through. Lining the streets were stalls vending food, spare parts, fun trinkets, tools, supplies, anything a scientist might need shorthand. Like those flange pieces. She walked straight up to the vendor at the sight of the rare left-handed flange tuner that was nestled behind some other random ends.  
"Ooooh! Is that a left-handed flange tuner?" She nearly squealed, smile wide and thoroughly sparky. The man running the stall followed her finger to the partially hidden object and picked it up.  
"So it is. You interested in a price?" Her smile dropped at remembering she didn't actually have any money on her since she left Beetleburg. People kept giving her stuff so she hadn't really needed it.  
"Oh, no." She turned to leave after gazing at the tuner for a bit.  
"Well have a good time at the exhibition, ma'am." as he put the tuner back.  
The turn should've caused whiplash. "What exhibition? Is that why there's a crowd?"  
"Oh yeah, the Society for Arcane Science runs it every year. Brings good business, so it's easy to not mind their... hobbies."  
"Where is it?"  
"Straight down the road in that building. You'll figure it out when you get there"  
Agatha thus sprinted, or more like tactifully wove, her way through the crowd to the events center, and the vendor had not been kidding. There were useful directional signs everywhere with tasteful gear and swirly pattern adorned pamphlets that lay out where the bathrooms, exits and exhibitions were. She entered through the large doors and was swamped into a crowd of tentative spectators who refused to enter the main showroom floor in fear of what new horrible things the sparky tendencies ended up divulging onto the world.  
Strangely the actual exhibition was fairly easy gliding. There was more space than the hall and it seemed it was only the truly brave hearted or tourists that dared entered, which was strange cause who didn't love science? Of course though it crossed Agatha’s mind of the perhaps more plain citizenry was most often the ones caught in crossfire of the sparks. She passed by, and continuously stopping at some of the set-ups, one on 'Extremofauna' which was just a nice way of saying giant monsters, and was very well put together with a massive skull placed to the side used as an in person reference.

“What's the skull from?” she asked.

“Why it's a giant Chelydra necruborus, commonly known as a giant Quashing Lizard. Funny thing though is that it's actually a shelless turtle, not a lizard.”

“Really I didn't know those existed! Where are they from?”

The girl smiled with glee. “Most of the skeletons have been found just on the coast. Supposedly they had evolved as a byproduct of a sparks work, but the short time they took to evolve is the amazing part! If i can figure out what in their dna allowed their rapid growth i could apply it to humans and expand our mental capacity to things beyond what we dreamed! And the overall relevance of their short existence in the local food chain could provide a solution to some of the overpopulation problems along with if i can identify the growth effects and reverse them, I could give the data to Mr. Dullahan who specializes in shrinking and growth on a molecular level and we could collaborate to run controlled small area tests on basically anything with less chance of incurred damages!”

“Oh my! I'd love to hear about that data when you finish it, I could have so many applications for the monsters I have back home!”

“Ooooh, are they getting all destructive? Need to shrink the problem down to a manageable size? Aw you could keep them as little pets!”

“Well actually I was thinking of making them larger, use them as defense for the town. With the attacks from a few years ago, we could really use it”

The girl gasped and smiled. “Oh my gosh, are you the lady Heterodyne?”

Agatha shushed her. “I'm not sure if that's supposed to get out, and how do you know?”

“Oh, almost everyone at the Society has at least heard of you. You did magnificent work with the wasps recently. I actually got a copy of your book to look through!”

“I'm surprised it's already gotten out to here”

“Oh Dr. Jekyll always makes sure the Society is well stocked with sure accoutrements of scientific interest and word of it spread faster than a trap-jaw ant’s mandibles. Oh! You should meet him, he'd be completely baffled to meet two well known sparks within such a short time.”

“Dr. Jekyll?” Agatha was truly curious, the girl seemed to genuinely think he could be of interest to her or vice versa, who ever this was.

“he should be right around here, talking to the patrons. You'll spot him when you see a crowd of people, oh the cursed townspeople just love to dig at any way to make the Society collapse. Go on now!” she started shooing Agatha away with a bright cheery smile. “See you another time!” and she turned to the new arrivals who were staring at the multitude of eyes in the Chelydra necruborusin fear of what it might’ve been. “hello!”

 

Agatha continued perusing but now more determinedly going towards where the girl, she had never gotten a name, had pointed on her map. There were a few booths too gloriously distracting to pass up, one had glowing bits! but eventually, as she had been told, she eventually did encounter a gathering of what seemed to be newspaper reporters, intrusive townies and genuinely curious people of scientific pursuit surrounding a brown haired man in the middle smiling charmingly, albeit with an air of exhaustion which he hid surprisingly well. Agatha approached the group and carefully and apologetically made her way through to get a better view. She could've sworn who she assumed to be Mr. Jekyll caught sight of her, even for a short moment when his eyes almost lit up in excitement, before trying to carry on and wrap up questions, politely inviting them to go explore the exhibition and pointing out some of the interesting topics the Society members were presenting. It went slowly but surely enough all was left were the few disgruntled townies who had hoped for some info to downturn the society and Agatha, who had waited patiently to meet the man the girl had seemed so proud of and excited about.

He held out a hand. “Pardon my presumptions if I am incorrect but you appear to be the lovely lady Heterodyne from Mechanicsburg.” he gave a half contained smile and she took his hand to shake.

“Why yes, and I've been told by some of your fellow colleagues that you might be of interest, or that i would, it was a bit hard to tell at some points.” they started walking, seemingly just generally around the exhibition.

“Oh” he gave a light laugh, “I imagine that was probably Rachel, she's wandering about the exhibition.”

“No… she was running the extremofauna exhibition. It had some interesting data that she was going to derive later, I asked her to send her a copy.”

“Ah, Mrs. Lavender, I'm surprised. She's often more composed with strangers, but she can get riled when there's another spark who shows some interest.” He smiled again with a wide expression of sudden aw. “Have you heard of the works on the General Therapy of Homunculi by Phillip von Hohenheim?”

“Oh yes! At TPU then Homunculi and constructs were one of my favourite subjects right after advanced mechanics, but tied with basic alchemy, which was interesting for a bit but I never got to quite get into it. I think one of my ancestors ended up murdering him, though. I am so sorry for how my family was, I know they were terrible”

“Oh no, it's fine, no need to apologise Lady Heterodyne-”

“Agatha is fine”

“Very well. And I've had plenty of experience with bad people. It's in no way your fault.” He patted her on her shoulder. “So how are you enjoying the exhibition?” They came to doors that lead out to a garden, much quieter there.

“It's been very engaging, so many ideas in one place! Although I will admit that I was hoping to find someone who was specialising in time.”

“Oh yes” he showed Agatha to a bench in the garden. “I heard about the time stop. You have quite a multitude of problems to juggle and I must say you've been doing well, but alas there's no one in the society whose worked with time, it's beyond the arcane sciences, even for us, but the overlay from your mother? In your head? Excuse me off this presses to far, but I do believe I have something that could help.”

“Really? I didn't even know that that had gotten out! Oh my, if it starts causing problems I might need to start keeping some practical rays on me.”

“Well, I had been doing work with separating an aspect of one's self into a separate being, if modified, it should work for separating the Other.”

Agatha beamed at the possibility, even if it wasn't what she had originally planned on looking for.

“Seems like illI be writing more than I have paper for."

 


End file.
